politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Pantheon
Pantheon is an alliance on the Yellow sphere. It was founded by Fistandantilus, Printer635 and Don Juan on the 5th of October, 2015. Charter History Originally a protectorate of Rose, the $yndicate and InGen. Pantheon's first treaty while a protectorate was with the Kings Parliament, an economic ODP, a similar treaty followed with what is now Phoenix. Pantheon grew quickly to become one of the top 20 alliances and finally entered the top 10 in early 2016. Soon after achieving this milestone, Pantheon ceased to be a protectorate and struck out on its own, retaining treaties with its former protectors the $yndicate and Rose as well as a new treaty with the Viridian Entente. Pantheon gained it's first protectorate, Amaterasu in mid-April, 2016. Pantheon was the 1st Alliance to reach 1 Trillion in Alliance wide GDP on August 11, 2016. On July 28th 2016 Pantheon signed a MDoAP with The Knights Radiant. This treaty hurt relations between Pantheon and VE though, and the VE MnDoAP was cancelled shortly after. The Phoenix ODP was also cancelled around this time. On September 12 2016, Fistandantilus, the first Titan of Pantheon, unexpectedly stepped down and deleted his account, a day after Pantheon entered into the Silent war, much to the surprise of the alliance and Orbis. This caused a brief period of confusion in the alliance. This was quickly dealt with after Yui was installed as the second Titan of Pantheon, restoring Pantheon's wartime leadership and subsequent victory in the war. On July 27, 2017, the Olympian of Internal Affairs and long term Pantheon supporter, member and financial guider, Felkey, left the alliance for unknown reasons. Yui became acting as Olympian of Internal Affairs on top of her Titan duties. In late November, 2017, a new generation of government officials (namely Ivan, Madden8021, Lionstar and Sphinx) were promoted into their positions, followed by Don Juan becoming co-Titan with Yui in an attempt to rejuvenate Pantheon, after a year of democratically elected government proved to be to ineffective. A fight between the pro-democracy and anti-democracy officials pushed the alliance to the brink of civil war. After careful negotiation, the outcome resulted in a win for the anti-democratic faction, and also resulted in the abolition of democracy and the democratically elected council in Pantheon. Throughout the ensuing government crises, Yui and Don Juan resigns as co Titans. The alliance went on leaderless for a week until Ridcully was installed as the fourth Titan of Pantheon, in an attempt to fill the power vacumn. This stability was short lived as the government departments fought over control of the alliance, which resulted in frequent reshuffling, additions and abolition of positions. On the 11th of March, one of the biggest alliance bank heists in Orbis history and a partial government coup occurred against the Pantheon bank by Akuryo. A government shutdown subsequently occurs over the next week. In spite of a string of government crises, the Pantheon economy continued to remain stable and grew at a steady pace, frequently gaining and losing the title of the alliance with the biggest GDP. In early May 2018, there was a split in the leadership. This occurred after the government secretly planned a merger into the Commonwealth alliance after months of government crises, increasing global isolation and ineffective policies. During this time, Ridcully retires as Titan, and unexpectedly installs The Emperor as the new Titan, much to the surprise and dismay of the government. The government refused to recognize this event and launched a rebellion against The Emperor but to no avail. Subsequently the government resigned in protest, and led a mass exodus into the Commonwealth. Since then, The Emperor (the new account of Fistandantilus) is leading the alliance. Mid 2018 saw a mass reshuffle of Pantheon Government with prominent gov members leaving or stepping down, such as Leftbehind, RightHonorable, Jan Orwell, Kaira De Kara, Garth the Gardener, Tartarus and Melyaj Vijsopj, and with a Tcase42 stepping up to take over the role of Olympian of War in place of Kaira De Kara (The Demon) Achievements On Nov 21, 2018, Pantheon member Amli bb (Leucemia), a 12 cities nation at the time, defeated Sephiroth (a Grumpy Old Bastards gov member and a 34 cities nation) during Knightfall and looted more than $5.5 billion worth of money and resources, earning him the 6th position in the Top 10 Nations (Money Looted) leaderboard. The money and resources were successfully transferred to the Pantheon bank for safekeeping with the help of katashimon13 (rawr), a member of The Syndicate. Government Treaty History Past Leaders Past Olympians Pantheon Announcements * March 1, 2016: Pantheon Government and Charter Changes * Sep 11, 2016: Pantheon declares war on VE and UPN (Silent War) * Sep 12, 2016: Yui succeeds Fistandantilus as leader * Oct 5, 2016: Pantheon's first birthday * April 13, 2017: Pantheon declares war on Black Knights (The Trail of Tiers) * Oct 5, 2017: Pantheon's second birthday War History Flags Legacy Flag Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes: hbV9CBi.gif x5V8LHd.png Related Links * Pantheon Declaration of Existence * Pantheon Discord Server Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements